


Beginnings

by azure_horizon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Beya Challenge, F/M, March Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_horizon/pseuds/azure_horizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's strange because it's quieter; gentler but no less powerful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Beginnings  
> Summary: It’s strange because it’s gentler, quieter, yet no less powerful.  
> Characters/Pairing: John, Teyla – John-Teyla  
> Word Count: ~200  
> Notes: For the sga_beya March Mandess table. **020\. Beginnings**. I’m not going to lie, the chances of me doing even half of the prompt table are slim.

It begins, for John, when he meets General Jack O’Neill (and to him, he is eternally thankful). The thrumming in his veins, he’d thought, was incomparable – that first time he’d sat in the chair and felt something in his veins come to life; something he hadn’t even been aware had lain dormant.

It began, for Teyla, when her mother told her about her gift (she’s still not sure whether to be thankful, or hateful for the ‘gift’). The hissing in her veins as she walked through the woods that first time had doubled her body in half and she had tumbled – uncharacteristically – over her own feet and landed on her back, staring at the sky as Wraith harvesters flew overhead. She wished then (still does sometimes) that her gift had been dormant, quieter – the way it was in Kanaan and the others.

But that thrumming, that hissing – it didn’t compare. Not to this. It’s strange because the sensation is gentler, quieter yet no less power – no, definitely not that. It’s so much more powerful, so much more enlightening and crippling and overwhelmingly _beautiful_.

And it began, quietly, one cold Athosian morning, over breakfast tea.

“It really is nice to meet you, you know.”


End file.
